A Reason To Need You
by Dragons Crimson Tears
Summary: Dib confronts Zim with 2 of the deepest secrets anyone could ever keep from anyone. will be a short story with long chappies. Yaoi. BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE...Will have hard core Yaoi, including Tentacle hentai...Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, it is I, Dragon's Crimson Tears, with another one shot from my personal file, and I got this idea while lying in bed, hopefully, with will be better than my last Dib X Zim Yaoi story, plus, I think this plot is a little better that the last one. Once again, I would love corrections and pointers, well; basically anything but flames will be greatly accepted!

Disclaimer : I only own the Cretz and the story plot, the characters and such are owned by some rich ass who thinks they're better than us. Lucky bitch….

WARNING This story DOES contain YAOI, and it will be of my favorite Invader Zim coupling, Dib and Zim. If yaoi ( guy on guy stuff ) offends you in any way, shape or form, feel free to click the back button, for I don't really care for flames all that much.

SUMMARY Dib confronts Zim with 2 of the deepest secrets anyone could ever keep from anyone. And whether or not he wants to admit it, they will most defiantly change all of his plans for the destruction of Earth, and his plans for Dib. But will it be all that bad? Read and find out!

Couples Dib X Zim

! HOMOPHOBICS LEAVE NOW !

NOTE – Zim and Dib may be a little out of character. But leave it be, I mean, what's the point of correcting character actions in a FAN FICTION? You get my point?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was time, he knew it would come sooner or later, but he didn't expect it to be THIS soon. He was going to be turning 17 in human years the very next day, and that meant his people would come for him soon. Yes, Dib knew this time would come.

Dib continued to walk towards the home of his arch enemy. He had long ago figured out how to hack into the security system in Zim's house, but, he had saved this information for tonight. He had made sure he shut down the computer before he left, and now Zim was vulnerable, he had screwed with Zim's plan for his toxin that would prevent him from withering when hit by nasty Earth bound water. Now, Zim would react to everything he felt. Plus, he was most likely going to be in bed, so, he wouldn't even know that Dib had turned off the alarms.

It had to be at least 10:30 pm, but what did he care? He had to Zim, and he had to speak to him now before midnight. Whether Zim was willing to hear him out, let alone see him. Too much had to be said tonight, and he WAS going to say it!

For too long, had Dib been hiding himself from Zim. And, despite his lusting towards the alien creature, he had managed to keep control. Hard as it have been, not jumping the alien on the way home from school, and taking him in a nearby alley.

Over the years, Zim had changed dramatically; he had gotten taller (standing about ½ a foot taller that Dib) not to mention stronger, and slightly smarter. Though Zim didn't try as much as he used to in his plans to take over the world, Dib still did everything to stop him. Of course, he only did this, to get closer to him.

Zim's over all disguise had changed drastically as well. The black Elvis wig had been changed to a black shoulder length wig, which had green streaks. His contacts had stayed the same color, but he usually wore black sun glasses.

His wardrobe was what had changed the most. Zim was usually found wearing baggy black pants and a T-shirt with a System of a Down, Papa Roach, Metallica, Linkin Park or Slipknot logo on it. And he never went any where without wearing his converse or combat boots.

But, his hatred for humans was what hadn't changed about him, he obviously still wanted to take over Earth, but for that past two years, his obsession had been a problem. It was almost as if Zim didn't need to impress his leaders so he could go home; even if he wanted to. Not like Dib wanted him to leave, no, it was the exact opposite; he wanted to stay with Zim for eternity.

He wanted to touch every inch of Zim's luscious skin. To taste those hot lips on his own. To be able to tell Zim openly how he felt. Though, he knew he couldn't ever find the words that would be able to describe the feelings he had been having since middle school.

But, Dib's time on Earth was coming to an end, and if he could at least have the satisfaction of knowing Zim felt the same, he was at least going to have the satisfaction of knowing he told him.

Dib rang he doorbell, and was quite pleased that the small robot had answered the door and not Zim, immediately knowing Gir would let him in if he asked nicely.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Zim hadn't meant for this to happen, he had been working on a new substance, which would make his weakness for the nasty germ filled Earth water cease. But something in the mixture had the wrong reaction, and instead of him being immune to it, he was weaker, and more likely to catch someone.

So, now here he was, lying in his bed, waiting for it too wear off. He had told Gir not to let anyone near the house, let alone in the house at all. Though, he felt as if his confidence in the robot was overrated. He didn't know how write he was.

Slowly, but surely, sleep consumed the Irken. Little did he know; give or take 10 minutes, and he would NEVER be the same again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gir knew he really shouldn't let Dib-human in, and defiantly shouldn't tell him where his master was. But, he looked so sad, and Gir would miss his favorite show if he tried to get Dib to leave, so he took him to where Zim was recovering.

Dib followed Gir to Zim's quarters, and as the door slide open, he found himself in Zim's room, staring at the form of the sleeping Irken.

"Gir you can go now, hurry! Or you'll miss your show." Hearing the last part, Gir bolted out the door, giving no second thought as to what Dib was going to do to his master.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dib watched as the robotic dog ran from the room, and then turned his attention back to the sleeping alien; whose chest was rising and falling in a slow paced rhythm.

He walked over to the bed, and sat on the side, facing Zim. Not being able to control himself, he reached over, and brushed Zim's antennae away from his face. Little did he know, it was one of the most sensitive parts of his body, and his actions caused Zim to moan loudly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Zim had been sleeping peacefully, until an alarm went off in his head, someone was touching him, and not just any part of him, no, it was his right antennae, a very fastidious part of his body, either way, he was unable to suppress the moan that rose from his throat.

Knowing now that someone was indeed touching him, and knowing I was not Gir, his eyes shot open, only to be starring into the eyes belonging to the one person whom he LEAST wanted to see in his weak state. The very persistent Dib Membrane.

Dib, had not expected Zim to wake up as fast as he did. Let alone sit up as fast as he had, almost knocking him off of the bed.

"Stinky Dib-beast! What the hell are you doing here! AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET PAST THE ALARMS AND GIR!" Zim screamed.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Zim _somewhat_ feared Dib. Though he was taller, Dib still had the advantage of being human, and not having as many weaknesses as himself, even worse, Dib knew of most of those weaknesses.

After hearing Zim rant on about him not being welcome, and trying to call the computer to restrain him, Dib found himself lightly chuckling.

"What the hell do you find so funny greedy Earth beast!" Zim demanded, not seeing how anyone could find this particular situation funny in any way.

"Nothing, accept the fact that your calling out for a computer that I shut off oven a half an hour ago, seeing how I screwed up your little experiment, and made sure you were bed stricken." He answered, chuckling a little more as he finished.

"Y-you what! How? H-how did you!" Zim stuttered, trying to put it all together, contemplating on whether or not to believe the Earth being.

"Do you remember about a year ago I broke into your base while you were at school? And you found out? And took everything I had downloaded back? Well, it seems you forgot to change the codes on the security locks and alarms, so, I turned them off not wanting you to know I was here before I got a chance to actually make it to the door."

Zim backed away from Dib a little more afraid, of him than he wanted to admit. "But…but Gir! He was supposed to be watching for people! YOU IN PARTICUAL! How did you-"

"At the mentioning of Gir missing his shows, he completely forgot about your orders, in fact, he showed me where you room was."

'Damn that robotic incompetent! I swear I'm going to unplug his battery one of these days!' Zim thought angrily.

"Ok, so now you know HOW I got here, now I'm going to tell you why I'm here, now listen up, because this is actually important."

Zim looked at Dib, he looked like he was concentrating, in pain. Either way, at the moment, he felt as if he had to listen; almost as if his life depended on it.

"Zim, why do you think I hate you?" Dib asked, obviously shocking the Irken with such a plain and simple question.

"I suppose because I was sent here to capture your planet, and you were and still are the only one who knows who and what I really am… But, don't you already know why you hate me?" Zim said, questioning the uncommonness of the strange question.

"Oh., believe me, I know why I hate you, but, obviously you don't, because your reasoning is way off…"

Zim gasped as Dib leaned close enough for him to feel his hot breath on the skin of his neck, and whispered in his ear, " I'm just as human as you are…"

Zim pulled away, and looked at Dib intensively, as a smirk played upon the weasle-beasts face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Zim, why do you think I hate you?" Dib asked, obviously shocking the Irken with such a plain and simple question.

"I suppose because Zim was sent here to capture your planet, and you were and still am the only one who knows who and what Zim really is… But, don't you already know why you hate Zim?" Zim said, questioning the uncommonness of the strange question.

"Oh. Believe me, I know why I hate you, but, obviously you don't, because your reasoning is way off…"

Zim gasped as Dib leaned close enough for him to feel his hot breath on the skin of his neck, and whispered in his ear, "I'm just as human as you are…"

Zim pulled away, and looked at Dib intensively, as a smirk played upon the weasel-beasts face.

"What?! What the hell do you mean Stink-beast? Zim is not human!"

"I know, and neither am I Zim…" He said getting up and walking to the window.

"Zim does not understand you stupid means of confusion!" He was rather upset that he didn't understand what the hell Dib was trying to say.

"I understand that Zim, and let me explain this in a way you might understand, My name is not Dib. I am not human. I need you to understand me Zim, because tonight, at midnight, I am leaving this world completely.

"My name is Dengir; I am here with my sister- Aphesis, who you know as Gaz. And my father- is an ambassador of MY kind. The reason why I needed you to hate me was because our leader Amenra sent my family and I to take over this stupid planet know as Earth, but you were already here. Unfortunately, since one alien race had taken claim on this planet- we could do nothing, and the embassy made us stay here anyway- and try to get you to leave. That didn't seem to work to well either."

"Dib- Dib is not Stink beast?! Impossible! Zim does not believe you! I don't believe!" Zim shrieked.

"My name is NOT Dib! It is Dengir! And don't deny the truth Zim! I don't want this to be an uncomfortable meeting Zim. I came here with other intentions- and I intend to fulfill them." Dengir said.

"And if Zim refuses to believe?!" The Irken demanded.

"Then this will still be a comfortable meeting Zim- but I won't hid my true form then." Dengir told him.

"I- Zim still does not understand. If it is true- then why do you tell Zim this now?" Zim asked.

"Because Zim, my family and I are now allowed to leave this pathetic planet and go home where we belong…"

"What does that have to do with me Dengir-beast?!"

"Because Zim, I am not leaving this planet until I fertilize you…"

"WHAT?! Dengir-weasel has lost him mind! He is not allowed to fertilize Zim! He is not allowed!!!" Zim screamed- pulling himself as far away from Dengir as possible.

"Leave Zim alone now Dengir-worm! Do not come any closer! Leave Zim now and he will have mercy on your planet!" He cried.

Dengir merely smirked; and ordered the computer to restrain Zim by his hands- to the bed.

"Computer! Computer! stop this stupid-ness and listen to Zim! Let me go!" He yelled pulling at the metal claws.

"Stop it Zim, or you'll hurt yourself, and I don't want that to happen. Now, are you going to cooperate or not?" Dengir asked.

"No! I won't let you fertilize me! I won't! You can not dishonor Zim like this!" the Irken hollered.

"Fine then Zim, I will have to MAKE you cooperate!" Dengir said, as his form began to change in front of Zim.

His skin turned to a light blue color- and his eyes became dull amber. From his head sprung two curly antenna's, with a diamond-shaped point. His body became smaller- and narrower. His tongue became longer and more of a round shape like Zim's but it was more flat.

Dengir- in his true form frightened Zim greatly. He was one of them- a Cretz; one of the Irken's most feared enemies! And he wanted to fertilize Zim!

"No! Dengir please leave Zim be! Let me go! Let me go!" Zim yelled again, pulling once more at the binds on his arms.

"I already told you No Zim. Don't make me force you into this, try to relax." Dengir told him- as he removed his clothes.

Zim was more frightened then he'd ever been before. He didn't want the Dengir-monster to plant within him. He didn't want this to happen… But he feared what would happen if he didn't let him do it greater then he feared becoming Dengir's whore.

Zim closed his eyes tightly, and tried to forget where he was for the time being.

Dengir looked down at green the alien below him. How long had he wanted this? To be able to feel Zim's body? To touch his covered green skin? To taste those luscious lips?

"Zim… Open your beautiful eyes. I want to see them change as you realize you want this too…"

Zim opened his eyes slowly… "But- but Zim does not want it… Zim knows you will hurt him- you hate Irken's! And Zim is Irken!" He cried, holding back tears.

"No Zim, I am not going to hurt you, I know that is what you think because my People hate your people, But I do not hate you Zim. I have wanted this since the day you- a mere Irken stood up to me."

"Zim does not wish to be fertilized like a She-Irken. I do not wish to be degraded by you!"

"I will not degrade you Zim; just don't think of it as me fertilizing you! I don't wish for you to think that is all I'm doing. I wish to pleasure you Zim… Will me pleasuring you be degrading?" Dengir asked.

Zim thought about it. If it did not hurt Zim, and Dengir makes it feel good- is it fertilization? Or would it be more like Irken-Spawn, but without the separation of mother from egg.

"Zim does not think that it would be bad… But, I still don't want to be hurt by you!" Zim told him.

"And I will not hurt you Zim. As long as you don't push me away when I do certain things alright?"

Zim looked at him… "A-alright…"

Dengir smirked; and after ordering the Computer to release Zim, he slowly removed Zim's clothes.

Zim shuttered at the sudden chill on his sensitive green skin. Even the soft touch of Dengir's fingers brushing against his bare body was soft and sensual.

Dengir brushed his fingers over the Irken's chest. Irken's had nipples- much like that of humans- though they were far more sensitive.

Zim gasped as he felt the other run his hand over his nipple. It was such a powerful feeling! He was only hoping that all off his body wasn't this sensitive…

Dengir slowly pushed himself up until he was face to face with the Irken. He licked his lips, before he pressed them to the Irken's.

Zim was shocked- he'd seem humans do this- but it was unheard of in Irken morals. Though, he was not going to deny that it felt good- or that he was slightly turned on by it.

Dengir licked at Zim's lips, and to his surprise, they opened rather quickly. Never the less, he took the opportunity and pushed his tongue into the Irken mouth.

Zim moaned as the tongue entered his mouth and slowly explored the wet cave. He felt Dengir's hands run over his body, and he shuttered again.

Dengir slowly pulled away from the warmth of Zim's mouth. He was panting, as was Zim. He smirked down at the Irken, who's eyes widened in curiosity.

Dengir slowly licked his way from Zim's mouth- down to his neck and then he started to gently suck on it.

"Zim? I'm going to do something now alright? Do freak out on me…"

Zim merely nodded his head- for lack of better anything.

Dengir sat up- to where he was standing on his knees, over Zim. Then, his body shook, and two long, slender and wet tentacles emerged from his back.

Zim's eye widened in fear. What the hell were those? Zim had never heard of the Cretz being capable of limp growth.

"Zim, stay still alright? I promise I won't do anything you won't enjoy."

Zim watched as the two tentacles crawled their way up his body, leaving a hot- but wet trail. They found there way to his nipples, and they began to rub and lick at them.

Zim gasped in shock and moaned in ecstasy, his eyes glazed over with passion.

Dengir laid over Zim again, and his hand slowly made it's way down his body, until it reached Zim's member.

Zim's member, was perfect, it had a clean cut shape, no head- just an oval top. The difference between it and the average dildo was the small slit in the top of it.

Dengir was proud that he'd gotten Zim's member to come out of it's sheath. He began to rub the top with his thumb, and Zim groaned.

"wha-what are you doing?!" Zim asked in a rushed voice.

"Shhh- Zim, calm down." He told him before he captured his lips in another kiss, in which Zim grunted to in objection.

Dengir ignored this- and continued to massage the Irken's penis.

Zim tried to pull way from Dengir's lips; the feelings were too intense for him to take. But the tentacles, the lips, and the hand seemed to be holding him in place.

Dengir pumped Zim's member a couple of times before his hands made there way up to his waist, where Dengir kissed him, before sitting up again.

"See Zim. That didn't hurt did it?" He asked cocky.

Zim could feel that his whole body was flushed, and the two tentacles were still on his nipples. But now he wanted more, Damn that Dengir-Weasel!

Dengir laughed at the hungry expression in Zim's eyes. And slowly another tentacle appeared from behind Dengir.

Zim watched as the third tentacle wrapped itself around his penis- and slowly pumped itself around him.

Zim couldn't take it anymore- he was far to sensitive to hold out any longer, and he came, his chest now covered with his crystal clear cum. However; the three tentacles continued with their menstruations.

Dengir watched as Zim squirmed and gasped from the feeling. He had always wanted to see Zim like this, or at least close to it… There were still a few things missing.

Zim felt Dengir lean over onto him again, and he felt his hot breath as he spoke softly into his ear.

"It feels good… Doesn't it Zim? You can't deny it because it's written all over your body, you need this Zim, its not that hard to see… I want you to feel good Zim… I want to make you feel good, a good that I know you've never felt before. I'm not going to hold back anymore Zim. I want to hear you beg!"

Zim turned his head the other way in embarrassment. He didn't know what he wanted- Pleasure or Honor?

Dengir released four large tentacles- that wrapped themselves around Zim's arms and legs- and hoisted him into the air.

Zim gasped and pulled at the tentacles that held him. The other three still working on pleasuring his body…

"Put me down Dengir-Monster! Release me at once!" Zim cried out.

Dengir merely laughed as he sat down on his knees, with Zim's backside right there for his immediate access.

He began to lick between Zim's legs, who squirmed at the feeling. Zim tried to kick at Dengir but his legs were being held.

"Stop it Dengir! Stop it now! Zim does not like this feeling! Stop it!" Zim screamed.

"Zim, how am I going to pleasure you if all you're doing is screaming? Now be quiet or I'll have to put your mouth to better work." Dengir stated calmly.

"Let me go Dengir-beast! Your evil and I don't want you to pleasure Zim anymore!!!"

Dengir sighed. "I warned you Zim." Another tentacle sprung forth and shoved itself into Zim's mouth- who attempted to scream- It was essentially, fucking Zim's mouth.

Zim thrashed his body as much as he could- but it was all in vain. The tentacles were holding him too tightly.

Dengir continued with what he was doing- and before long, he felt that Zim was ready for the next step.

Dengir had the tentacles flip Zim over, where he was face to face with Zim. The tentacle in Zim's mouth fell out slowly as he was lowered closer to Dengir.

"I'm sorry I had to do that Zim. But you should have listened to me. Please forgive me for that." He said, running his hand across Zim's cheek.

"Please just leave Zim alone now Dengir-Pig!" Zim cried pulling his face away from the other alien's hand.

"I can't do that Zim. I told you I wished to fertilize you- and I am. Now, calm down, I haven't hurt you yet- have I?" Dengir asked him.

"N-no, you haven't hurt Zim yet."

"Alright then; the only thing I've done to you is pleasure you." Dengir said, putting both hands on Zim's cheek.

Zim felt his lips touch his again. He still didn't know what to do, so he opened his mouth obediently. And Dengir quickly pushed his tongue into Zim's mouth.

Zim moaned in response and it became a battle- Zim didn't want him to conquer his mouth as well.

Zim gasped into the kiss as another- much slimmer and wetter tentacle rubbed his back hole, where Dengir had been licking before.

Dengir smirked at this, and his hands made their way up to Zim's antenna's, where they massaged them diligently.

Something- something in Zim broke, and he grabbed Dengir by the back of the head- and forced him into a passionate kiss. The other- touching his antennas like that, had activated something deep inside of him…

Dengir groaned in surprise when he felt Zim kiss him forcefully… Finally, he found something that gave him complete control; and he massaged the two balls on Zim's head between his palms.

Dengir pulled his lips away from Zim's, who growled in protest.

"You like that Zim?" He asked as he took an antenna in his mouth, "Does it feel that good?"

Zim's only response was to grind his body on Dengir's. Both moaned in pleasure, more so Zim.

"Please Dengir! Zim can not wait for release! Don't make Zim impatient!"

"That's exactly what I needed to hear." Dengir said- before the slender tentacle at Zim's backside- pushed it's way side of Zim.

Zim cried out- though Dengir couldn't tell whether it was from pain- or pure bliss.

Zim remained quiet, his lips forced shut until his body adjusted to the odd feeling. Dengir waited- he told Zim he wasn't going to hurt him, and he wasn't going to risk it.

"Are you ready Zim?" He asked.

Zim nodded and the tentacle pushed its way in and out of Zim.

Zim's eyes were closed- and his breathing was hard and fast. Shortly after, Dib removed the tentacle from Zim's body.

"What are you doing Dengir-Worm?!" Zim shrieked impatiently.

"I can not fertilize you if I do not enter you Zim. Now, do you want me to enter you?"

"Yes damnit! You have pushed Zim too far for him not to want it!"

"Good then. I hope you're prepared enough Zim." He told him, before he released his alien member from its holding.

His cock was long- extremely long, and thick. Instead of being smooth like the Irken's- his was shaped more like thick anal beads, lined smallest to largest from tip to base.

Zim's eyes widened in shock- and slight fright at the sight of Dengir's penis, it was not anything like he'd expected.

"Yo-you're going to put that in me?!" Zim cried, "Zim knows it will not fit!"

"It will Zim- it may hurt, but it will." He told him.

"You said you would not hurt Zim!"

"I'm not- but my cock might." Dengir said with a slight laugh.

"Now- are you prepared?" He asked- as he sucked on one of the antennas again. Zim gasped again- and forgot about anything but the pleasure coursing through his body.

The four tentacles- slowly lifted Zim high enough; so that Dengir could lift himself and stand on his knees. He kissed Zim passionately one more time- before he flipped Zim to where he was facing the ceiling.

The long slender tentacle that had entered Zim before re-emerged and wet his entrance until Dengir was satisfied.

Dengir placed the head of his massive member at Zim's recently entered opening. He slowly pushed it in until the first ball was in.

Zim screwed his eyes shut- trying to forget the pain he was feeling. It wasn't until Dengir slammed his whole member into him in one swift move- that he screamed.

Dengir couldn't help it- he'd pleased Zim for too long, without feeling it as well. He felt reluctant to do it at first; but hearing Zim scream almost sent him over the edge.

They both sat there for what seemed like ever, waiting for Zim to get used to the feeling.

"Are you ready Zim?" he asked. Zim merely nodded and Dengir grunted as he began to move in and out of Zim.

Every time Dengir pushed back in Zim groaned, he wasn't to sure he was used to it yet- but he knew what Dengir wanted him to say.

The tentacle that had been jerking him off began to jerk him slightly harder and faster. Zim gasped and gripped the tentacles that held his arms.

Dengir smirked when he saw Zim's reaction, and sent two more tentacles to rub his antennas. Zim moaned deeply and his body shuttered.

"You like that Zim?" Dengir purred. "Do you want more Zim? You have to ask for it."

"D-Dengir… please- Zim needs… Zim wants to release!" He cried.

Dengir smiled and began to thrust deeper and faster into the Irken. Zim's moans filled the room- they were loud with little time in between.

Dengir pushed himself as much as he could- but it wasn't enough, so he pulled out quickly and sat Zim on his lap- though the tentacles on his legs were gone, the ones on his arm remained.

Zim was not happy with Dengir stopping- but wondered why he was sitting on his lap. Dengir pulled the tentacles on his nipples, dick, and antenna's back into his body.

Dengir smirked at the confused Irken before he lifted Zim's his hips- then slammed him back on his throbbing member.

Zim felt Dengir's hard member re-enter him faster, harder and fuller than before and he cried out in pleasure. Both his and Dengir's Moans and groans floated through the room and Zim felt himself getting closer to the edge, but he still wasn't there yet, he need more.

"Yes! Dengir harder! So close Dengir! Faster!" Zim begged. Dengir would only comply to everything he yelled for- any minute now… he was almost ready…

Dengir released Zim's arms and held him by his hips- lifting and slamming into him over and over. Zim's sharp nailed fingers scratched at his back.

"I can't! I- I'm… DIB!" Zim cried as his nails dug into his Dengir's back- and with his back inhumanly arched- he released his cum covered their stomachs and chest. Zim tightening around him was all Dengir need to slip of the edge.

"ZIM!" Dengir screamed as he buried himself all the way in Zim and released his foggy white seed- filling all of Zim's hole, and leaking out around his now semi-hard member.

Both sat there for a moment recovering from what they'd just done. A few moments later- Dengir used what was left of his strength to lower them both to the bed, he laid next to Zim, both still gasping.

"Zim?" He said in between gasps.

"Hm?..."

"You- you called me Dib. Why?" He asked. Zim's eyes widened slightly and he produced a slight blush.

"B-because before when you were Dib- along time ago; Zim used to wonder what it would be like to have intercourse with Dib-Human… It must have slipped. Did Zim anger you?"

"No…" Dengir smiled. "I don't care what you call me. Though I find it a shock that you wanted Dib so bad."

"Dengir? Why are you still erect? Did I not please you?" Zim asked sadly.

"No Zim, you were beyond the greatest pleasure possible. Most Cretz hold an erection after releasing." Zim looked down and smirked to himself.

"How do you get rid of it?" He asked innocently.

"Don't worry about Zim, it'll fade away in about 10 minutes." Zim grinned an evil grin and then sat up- Dengir giving him a questionable look.

Zim leaned over and pressed his lips to Dengir's- just as he'd done to him. Dengir's eyes widened in surprise- but he began kissing Zim back passionately.

Zim's hand slid down Dengir's body- and took a hold of his still hard member. Dengir gasped into Zim's mouth, who didn't break the kiss.

His hand began to pump Dengir slowly- Still holding the kiss and pleasing Dengir; who could only moan in response.

Zim's fingers barely traced the surface of Dengir's penis. Both Dengir and Zim knew that Dengir could take over the situation at any moment, but Dengir liked the feeling of being dominated.

Zim pulled away from Dengir and smirked before he sat up on his knees- leaned over and licked the top of Dengir's member.

Dengir gasped and gripped the sheets tightly as Zim took the top of his dick into his mouth.

Zim twisted his tongue around the limb in is mouth; which caused Dengir to release a drawn out groan.

Zim stopped for a moment- then swallowed as much of Dengir as he could; whatever he could fit in his mouth, he placed his hand on and squeezed.

Dengir looked down at took it all in. Zim, an Irken whom when he walked into the room about 45 minutes ago hated him- was giving him a blow job.

Zim licked Dengir's member as he moved his mouth up and down over it. He sucked at the dick in his mouth- even after he felt Dengir's hand holding his head.

"Zim… I Zim- stop I'm gonna-!" He grunted as he spilt the last of his seed into Zim's mouth- who swallowed greedily. Zim left Dengir's limp member fall from his mouth and he laid next to him.

"Problem solved." Zim said as Dengir's member retreated back into it's sheath.

"Zim… that was… that was awesome." Zim merely smiled in response, then got a sad look to him. "Zim? What's wrong?"

"Dengir said he wasn't leaving until he fertilized Zim. He has and now Dengir has to go anyway." Zim said curling up to Dengir's chest.

"I-I know Zim. It's not right for me to do this. But, I had to let you know what I felt before I left this planet." Dengir said pulling Zim close.

"Doe's Zim mean that little to you? Is that all I was Dengir? A way to release your tensions?" Zim asked angrily.

"What?! After all this you dare assume something like that?!" Dengir cried pulling away. "What are you insane?!"

"If Dengir has to leave at midnight he'd better get going! Leave Dengir!" Zim yelled.

"Zim what is wrong with you?! Why are you being like this?" Dengir demanded.

"Because Dengir-Beast broke his promise!" Dengir thought for a second.

"No I didn't! I didn't hurt you Zim!" Dengir told him.

"Your hurting Zim now! You take Zim and hurt his feelings by leaving anyway!" Zim shrieked. "Zim did all this so Dengir would stay! But he's not!"

"ZIM STOP IT!" Dengir yelled getting angry. " You know I wouldn't leave you if I had a choice! But I don't! Do you understand me Zim?!"

Zim flinched as if someone was going to hit him. Dengir realized he'd scared him…

"Zim… Zim- I'm sorry." He said reaching out and touching Zim's face. "I didn't mean to get that angry Zim. I- I just don't want to leave you."

"No. It's Zim's fault, Zim knows you have to go." Zim told him quietly. "I just don't want to be alone anymore."

"I'm sorry that I have to go Zim. I really am. But there is nothing I can do." Dengir said pulling Zim back into his arms. "Come on Zim… Get some sleep."

Zim laid down reluctantly. He knew Dengir wasn't going to be there when he woke up… But to sleep in his arms now…

'_Would you stay if I had a good reason?'_ Zim though as he drifted off.

'_A reason to need you?'_


	3. Chapter 3

Zim woke up at sunrise- he was cold. It didn't take him long to realize he was alone.

'_H-he's gone! He's really gone…_' Zim thought as he sat up slowly; his body hurt- But, not just his body- something else hurt. '_But what?'_

GIR bounced in and jumped on the bed at Zim's feet- his brilliant blue eyes gleaming.

"I MADE PANCAKES!" He yelled.

"Good job GIR. Now- leave Zim alone for a while…" Zim told him standing; GIR remained neutral to the fact his master was naked.

"Yes Master!" He smiled bounding away. Zim watched him go and couldn't help but chuckle slight at his robots innocence.

He walked over to his bathroom and started a hot Irken 'gel' bath. It cleaned him thoroughly and looked enough like water to be considered it.

'_I don't know why I care so much. I knew he was not normal, I knew he was going to leave after he fertilized me.' _He told himself as he climbed into the tub.

'_Still… It's still not fair! I don't want to be alone. Now- even if I wanted too, I can't go back to the Irken nation because of what he's done to me… Where am I supposed to go?'_

Zim relaxed into the gel and brushed back his antenna. Flashes of what he'd done the night before were a constant reminder.

He grabbed the glass vase next to him and hurled it at the door- sending thousands of shimmering pieces all over the floor.

GIR poked his head into the room and looked around at the glass- then at his distressed master.

"Master?" GIR asked in his innocent voice.

"What is it GIR? Why are you bothering me?"

"Is Master ok?" Zim looked up at him. "I feel like Master is hurt. Did someone hurt you Master?"

"It's nothing GIR. Just go so I can rest for a little bit." Zim sighed. "Then come in here and clean this mess up."

"YES SIR!" And with that the SIR was gone.

"Just let me rest a bit…" Zim muttered after he was gone.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

"Father? Why must I leave as well? Is it absolutely necessary- I mean, shouldn't a representative have stayed?" Dengir asked his father as they made their way to Queen Amenra's meeting room.

Queen Amenra was holding a 'Welcoming Back' celebration- his father; him being her most trusted adviser. Queen Amenra held his father in high regards and was pleased that he was returning to her.

"Dengir, it was ordered that we leave." His father sighed. "It was necessary for us to leave."

"But father I-" He was cut off as the doors to the main hall opened and people cheered for his returned family. The room was filled with his kind, as the clapped and smiles happily.

Dengir smiled weakly and was soon abandoned by his father and sister, both gone to talk to old friends.

Of course, who did he have? Even when he was alone on Earth, when he was Dib, even then he was alone.

He sighed and made his way to the nearest balcony that overlooked his beautiful home planet.

The plants here were nothing like the ones on Earth. They were far more beautiful than the ones he'd grown accustom to on that dinky planet.

The flowers here were all colors, shapes and sizes. Purple flowers, green flowers, red flowers, blue flowers… and pinks. Pink like the color of Zim's eyes. The same pink that he watched tears well up in when he left. The same pink that-

'_NO! You're not going to feel guilty Dengir. You did what you had to. You know if the Queen found out that you copulated with an Irken; both of you would be dead already…' _Dengir sighed loudly as he removed the pink flower from its bush.

"Dengir?" He turned and looked at the origin of his name. It was Arnema; the youngest of Amenra's daughters, she was the same age as him, and was a beautiful as the garden they stood in.

"Hello your highness." He said bowing. "It's a pleasure to see you again." Not that he really meant it- but what was he to say to a princess?

"Likewise, I'm sure." She said smiling as she walked over and stood next to him- admiring the flowers. "Dengir, I've been thinking a lot about my life lately."

"And I suppose you're going to tell me your thoughts then your highness?"

"Of course Dengir." She smiled her fake smile again. "I've noticed some things about you Dengir. Some hard to believe things."

"What kind of things your highness?" Dengir asked her as he held onto the flower tightly.

"Little things really- I think I'm the only one who pays attention to you Dengir." She told him in a stuck-up voice. "Like the fact that you have no friends. You're a very smart person Dengir, so hopefully you will see the seriousness in what I'm about to demanded of you."

"Demand of me? What could you possibly want from me?" Dengir muttered as he backed up away from her.

"I want you to marry me Dengir. You're cute, and you're a genius. I think you'll make a perfect husband for me. We can go tell you're father and my mother now." She smirked. "I'm sure you can see that you really have no choice. I'm the only way you'll ever be something."

"Marry you?!" Dengir cried. "You can't possibly be serious!"

"I am very serious. I want to get married to you. And there's nothing you can do about it."

"That's preposterous! I don't want to marry you!" Dengir growled and griped the flower so hard that he heard the stem break.

"You have no choice. As of now I'm officially ordering you to marry me. Now- what do you have to say?" Arnema joked.

Dengir grinded his teeth together and looked down at the flower in his hand…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya everyone, I know it's been forever. And I'm terribly sorry to those of you who messaged me wanting to know where I was and what was going on. A lot of stuff has happened by I'm posting new chapters starting now and I'll soon be posting the first chapter to my new Harry Potter fan fiction, if you have any ideas, feel free to message me!**

**It's not that long, but its a start right?**

**I 3 all of you! Thank you for being faithful.**

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

"I want you to marry me Dengir. You're cute, and you're a genius. I think you'll make a perfect husband for me. We can go tell you're father and my mother now." She smirked. "I'm sure you can see that you really have no choice. I'm the only way you'll ever be something."

"Marry you?!" Dengir cried. "You can't possibly be serious!"

"I am very serious. I want to get married to you. And there's nothing you can do about it."

"That's preposterous! I don't want to marry you!" Dengir growled and griped the flower so hard that he heard the stem break.

"You have no choice. As of now I'm officially ordering you to marry me. Now- what do you have to say?" Arnema joked.

Dengir grinded his teeth together and looked down at the flower in his hand…

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

Dengir could feel her staring at the back of his head. What was he supposed to say? He didn't love her, he didn't find her attractive, and she wasn't the mother of his child.

He stared out at the garden. No, she wasn't the mother, and he loved someone else. He was going to let this happen. He stared at the flower again, he'd snapped it in half... oh god, had he broken Zim the same way? How could he have hurt the one person that meant the world and the Heaven's to him in such a selfish manner?!

"No."

"Good, now that-" She blinked a for times before her face became one of pure anger. "What did you just say to me?!"

"I said no." He told her, turning to her with a smirk. "Find someone else. I can't stand to be near you, let alone stay with you for the rest of my life. You may own my citizenship but you don't own my body or my heart. Find someone else because I am not your toy." And with that he turned and walked away from her.

"Get back here Dengir! Don't you dare turn your back on me!" She followed him into the ballroom, ignoring the guests that were now staring at her while she had her tantrum. "I am the Princess! Get you ungrateful as-"

"Arnema! Stop screaming like some poorly raised creature. You are embarrassing me in front of my guests. To your room immediately." The Queen bellowed from her throne.

"But mother!"

"Absolute silence as you go Arnema. We will speak later on whatever it is that's made you disrespect me so." With a wave of her hand she dismissed her youngest.

Dengir smirked as he made his way to his room.

"Good... got what she deserved." He locked the door behind him and started to pack his most valuable things along with clothes and other must haves.

He placed the flower in his pocket and headed towards the loading dock...

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

"MASTER!" Gir screamed as he slide down the staircase and into the kitchen where Zim was making himself a tuna fish, mustard and black olive sandwich at two in the morning.

"Damn these stupid cravings!" Zim yelled as he stared at the hideous sandwich. "Who in there right Irken mind would eat this stuff alone? Let alone all together?!" He sighed in frustration.

"Master are you ok?" Gir asked from the doorway. "Does Gir need to play doctor?! OOH! Can I? can I? Can I?"

"I don't need a doctor Gir!" He sighed again. Even yelling was making him more sleepy then usual. How long did Irkens carry their babies? It couldn't have been no more than a couple weeks. It had already been about one week and he was showing, he was tired, always hungry, especially at night and always throwing up.

But worst of all... he felt broken. He felt alone and forgotten. No one from school called, none of the neighbors cared enough to stop by... he didn't care about that really. He knew what he wanted... who he longed for...

He stared out the window and up at the stars...

_Where are you?..._


End file.
